List of Novayan Foreign Legion units
This article lists the principal units of the Novayan Foreign Legions created since 1991. Mainland Novaya 3rd Armored Regiment The 3rd Mechanized Division, inaccurately known as the 3rd Armored Regiment, is a mechanized division composed of members of the Gallian Revolutionary Army after its defeat in the Gallian Civil War. It was inaccurately referred to as an armored regiment due to an error in paperworks. It was formed after the end of the Gallian Civil War, a conflict that led to the involvement of Novaya, which led a military intervention that included the Transamur Republic, the Duchy of Romagna, the Kingdom of Kurdistan, and the Empire of Zeitschland. The resulting military intervention led to the death of Baldric Gassenarl, the total surrender of the Gallian Revolutionary Army, and the capture of Audrey Gassenarl. In spite of committing war crimes, the Gallian Principality agreed to extradite the GRA to Novaya, where it will be reformed as the 3rd Mechanized Division, but an error in paperworks led to it being called the 3rd Armored Regiment. The 3rd Armored Regiment is currently based at Camp Gassenarl, located between Morales and New Butuan, and it is currently led by Lieutenant General Audrey Gassenarl. 4th Mechanized Regiment The 4th Mechanized Regiment is a mechanized regiment composed of former, captured or defecting members of the East Europan Armed Forces that invaded the Gallian Principality. Among those captured was Lydia Agthe, a member of Calamity Raven. The 4th Mechanized Regiment is formed after the end of a military intervention in Gallia, which the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance invaded. East Europans, defectors or POWs, were cobbled together to form a foreign legion under the direct authority of the Novayan Army. The 4th Mechanized Regiment is based at Camp Houston, located east of New Omsk and north-northwest of Morales, and it is led by Major General Lydia Agthe. 5th Panzer Division The 5th Panzer Division, previously the 5th SS Panzer Division "Wiking" (German: 5. SS-Panzerdivision „Wiking“), was a Panzer division among the thirty-eight Waffen-SS divisions of Nazi Germany. As part of the Stalin-Roosevelt-Churchill-Alexander Plan, any Waffen-SS and Wehrmacht foreign conscripts and volunteers were delivered to Novaya as part of its military. Currently, it is active in both the Novayan Army and the Novayan Foreign Legions. 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment The 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment is an infantry regiment hailing from Obraovia, a constituent country of the Holy Empire of Aurocolia. It is composed of Obradovian Darcsens that made up a part of Aurocolia's population. The 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment is formed in April 3, 1935 as part of the Imperial Aurocolian Army. In May 1, 2010, the 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment was transferred to the Novayan Foreign Legions. The 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment fought in the Second Great World War as part of the Allied Nations. It has seen combat during the war, fighting against the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance. The 12th Obradovian Infantry Regiment later fought against Zebrian Yugoprazajina in the Zebrian-Aurocolian Frontier War, which ended in the Novayan-led military intervention in Aurocolia, which later saw the transfer of the Zebrian Yugoprazajinan Army's 14th Lovac Regiment to the Novayan Foreign Legions and a treaty signed between the Novayan Commonwealth, the Holy Empire of Aurocolia, and the Zebrian Republic of Yugoprazajina. Currently, its main base of operations is Camp Napoleon, a Novayan Army base. 14th Lovac Regiment The 14th Lovac (Hunter) Regiment is a light infantry regiment formerly from the Army of the Republic of Zebrian Yugozaprajina. It is composed of Zebrian males and females, with one Zebrian male leading it. The females associated with the regiment are known for carrying out risky operations that men would usually do and were recruited on their own accord, thereby deserving the nickname Todorović's Ladies. The 14th Lovac Regiment, unlike other Novayan Foreign Legion units, was created as part of the Army of the Republic of Zebrian Yugozaprajina, but the resulting Novayan-led military intervention led to the 14th Lovac Regiment, despite its involvement in war crimes, being informally and formally inducted into the Novayan Army's Foreign Legions, technically dissolving it as a Zebrian Yugozaprajinan Army unit and virtually formed as the first Novayan Foreign Legion unit. The 14th Lovac Regiment is currently headquartered at Joint Forces Base Morales, located in the Novayan capital city of Morales, and it is headed by Colonel Radovan Todorović. The renowned female members of the Regiment are Lieutenant Tatjana Mladić, Senior Sergeant Dušanka Blagojević, and more notably, Senior Sergeant Dragica Tanacković, of whom was nicknamed the The Ideal Woman by Zebrian media. 23rd Volunteer Panzergrenadier Brigade The 23 Volunteer Panzergrenadier Brigade, formerly the 23rd SS Volunteer Panzer Grenadier Division Nederland (German: 23. SS-Freiwilligen Panzergrenadier-Division "Nederland" (niederländische Nr. 1)), was a was a German Waffen-SS division comprising volunteers from the Netherlands. It saw action on the Eastern Front during World War II from November 1941. At the end of the war, as part of the Stalin-Roosevelt-Churchill-Alexander Plan and in spite of the controversy regarding the Waffen-SS and the SRCA Plan, the 23rd SS Volunteer Panzer Grenadier Division Nederland was deported to the Novayan Commonwealth alongside any families whose family members joined the Waffen-SS. The 23rd Volunteer Panzergrenadier Brigade was situated at Joint Forces Base Shadow Sphere.